Heat wave
by Prascal
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to find a way to calm down during his heat, but the omega he gets involved with had plans of their own. MPREG, omegaverse, alpha, omega, Kaka/Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I am not sure HOW I have missed this, but there's a thing called the omegaverse. Haven't heard of it? You will!**

The world consists of males and females, but also three subclass genders; Alpha, beta, omega. Betas are the most common, and are regular people like you or me basically, but alphas and omegas are rare. The omegas, no matter if it's a male or female, will go into heat regularly and during that time, they can easily get pregnant. Alphas respond to the phermones that omegas in heat send out, which causes the alpha to go into heat as well, they go into a rut. If you want more details on this, I suggest you google it, it's pretty lewd and pretty awesome imo. Anyhow, let's get started on some smut shall we!

* * *

There hadn't been a lot of times in his life that Hatake Kakashi had used a service like this one, a brothel where you for a pretty high penny get to rut with an omega in heat. For some reason as he passed through the village just outside of Konoha on his was back from a mission, when he had seen the bright neon signs outside and around the door, he had decided to enter.

Curiosity was mostly to blame, but also a need to sate his lust and ease the symptoms of his rut which was making it increasingly difficult to focus.

It was now late summer, and a common time for omegas to go into heat, a natural adaptation in order to have babies just when spring came around, and even if omegas were technically rare he had encountered several omegas in heat during this mission, causing his own libido to go into overdrive. Naturally they had several more heats a year, but during this period they had more intense heats, and some even said that the omegas were more fertile during the last summer heat than during the rest of the year.

Kakashi had known since he was young that he was an alpha, and he had rutted with many betas and a few omegas through the years, but none so far this year, and when he saw the brothel that offered this kind of service, and catching a whiff of the smell of delicious omegas in heat inside the building, he decided to let his instincts have their way with him.

The owner of the place recognized him as a shinobi from the hidden leaf, and greeted him as an old friend even though they had never met. He gave Kakashi two choices, either he could meet one omega in private for the duration of their heat for a higher fee, or for a slightly smaller fee he join the 'dark room' where several omegas and several alphas were together for a number of days, joining and rutting until the heat ended. Watching others breed omegas, and getting the chance to rut with more than one omega sounded very good to Kakashi, so he choose that option.

After paying the owner up front, he was asked to remove his weapons, a rule which he could understand and respect, so he removed his vest and his gear without any protest and handed them over to the owner who locked all of it into a small safe and handled Kakashi a key on a chain to hang around his neck. Kakashi was already feeling his body responding to the pheromones of the omegas, and he was itching to get into the room and be able to sate his lust, he could feel himself getting restless.

The owner smiled, recognizing the look of frustration, need and lust on his new customer, and after a brief explanation that there would be food provided in a joint room, he opened up the door to one of the several dark room sections inside the building. The silver haired man entered without hesitation, and the owner closed the door again.

Kakashi paused inside when the door closed, letting his eye adapt to the darkness. The moment he had entered the room, the smell and pheromones of omegas in heat had hit him like a wall, and his dick had become instantly rock hard. The room wasn't completely dark, it was lit up by some blue and red lights here and there, there was two rooms to the right that seemed to be completely dark, and Kakashi could hear the sound of flesh slapping together with flesh, and loud moans and groans from there. Noticing some shelves with clothes and other items right next to him, he decided that getting naked as soon as possible would be a great idea, and stripped in a hurry. He could feel his body responding to the omega heat, he was already in heat himself and he needed to mount and breed someone, he needed it to the point where nothing else soon would matter at all.

Finally completely naked, he entered the first room that looked to be completely dark, and barely through the door someone grabbed his arm. In a lot of situations he might have had a very shinobi like reaction to that, but one deep whiff of the air coming from the other person told him exactly what he wanted to know – this was an omega. Before he knew what he was going he had pushed the other against the wall and claimed their mouth in a hard kiss, it was a male omega he noticed, but that was fine, he didn't mind, in particularly not right now. His hands found their way around the male squirming under his ministrations, noticing that this male was slim, but muscular and fit. He roughly kneaded the firm ass cheeks while he pressed his body against the other, his hard dick already flowing with pre-cum, rubbing it into the belly of his partner-to-be. When his hands found their way to the puckered entrance of his play mate, he shivered in pleasure when feeling that no other alpha had rutted with this omega so far in this heat, something that pleased his instincts more than he would have thought.

The omega in his arms were moaning, his hands pulling on Kakashi's hair, his body pressing back against Kakashi's in need, his hips moving in circles against the alpha. It was more than Kakashi could handle at the moment, and he let his hips sink lower while he hooked his hands under the ass of the omega, so that when he came back up he had lifted the other male and placed him against the wall, and his cock was sliding along the crotch of the male in front of him, rubbing it back and forward a few times while spreading the butt cheeks apart with his hands. He was panting hard, his heart was racing, and all he could think about is how he would soon sink his cock into this delicious body.

"Please..." it was a hushed whisper against his ear, and he groaned. He wasn't the only one loosing his mind to the heat, and by judging on the slick that had coated his cock he wasn't the only one more than ready to begin the rut. With no further delay he lined his cock up with the twitching entrance and pushed inside with a slow and steady thrust, feeling the man tense and arch his back, for a second or two he wanted to ask if his partner was ok, but the wet heat and the pulsing feeling inside was too addicting already, and he needed more, much more. His hips started thrusting erratically, almost by their own will, and soon he was thrusting in hard into his omega playmate, burying himself hard and deep inside.

"Ah, ah, ahh, oh god, oh gooood..." The omega was mewling in joy, and Kakashi felt pleased by this. He started licking the omega under the ear and down his neck, finding there a wide collar to protect the omega from being bitten on the neck by, and thus bonded too, any alpha that would mount him in here. Kakashi bit down on the collar itself and tugged on it, while curving his body more, thrusting in harder, feeling the omega claw on his back and thrust back against his hips in wanton.

By now the sound of their flesh hitting each other was loud in the room, together with their moans, mewls and groaning. He pushed the omega hard against the wall, the legs of the smaller male wrapping around him, guiding him into that delicious body, over and over. Kakashi couldn't get over the feeling that he needed more, much more, and giving a small growl while holding onto the slim hips of his partner he put all his effort into getting deeper, thrusting harder, really trying his best to sate his instincts to breed this omega in heat.

He could already feel his knot start to form, in all the previous times when he had rutted, he had never once felt the need to knot his partner, if anything that posed as a dangerous risk for him as a shinobi, but this time was different. He wanted, no he NEEDED, to get his knot inside this omega. The feeling of his knot being just too small to bond, but still much larger than his cock, and to thrust that in and out of the omega, it was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure.

He was panting hard, as was his partner, and then his knot were the size where he had to choose if he wanted it on the outside, or stuck on the inside, and all his instincts screamed at him to thrust it deep inside, and he agreed with that instinct. With a chest deep growl he pushed his hips forward as hard as he could, hearing the omega in his arm hiccup and twitch in surprise as the large knot was pushed into him. Kakashi kept pushing it deeper and deeper, letting it swell up to its final size, locking him together with the omega. Feeling that tight channel pulse and convulse in pleasure around his knot made him see stars flashing before his eyes, and the feeling of the omega coming, spraying his cum between their bodies while rocking himself on Kakashi's cock was the last thing he needed. He could feel his cock start spewing out come into the omega, his body trying its best to put a baby into his partner.

Both men was panting hard, and Kakashi let himself sink down to the floor, still connected and bond to the omega in his arms. They were both drenched in sweat and trying to catch their breath, but he didn't mind.

"I have to say...that was really intense." He could feel the omega tense up in his arms the moment he spoke the words, and his mind became more alert. The omega was holding his breath for a few seconds, and then tentatively seemed to try and decide on something.

"...Kakashi san?" He too tensed up in his body when he heard that voice now that his mind had calmed from getting to sate his instincts. His cock was still pulsing out cum inside the omega, and his body was still twitching from the pleasure, but he had to confirm what his gut already knew.

"...Iruka sensei?"

* * *

Umino Iruka had known since he was a teen that he was an omega. While it was rare to be born an omega, he hadn't celebrated this discovery. He knew from a young age that it may make other shinobi look at him like he was weaker, inferior, and sometimes even a freak show.

Then there was alphas. Many alphas became shinobi, because they were naturally more muscular, had more testosterone, and were good at taking leadership roles. For years Iruka had struggled not to show his status as an omega, he had struggled not to be tempted by the strong alpha pheromones, he kept it hidden the best he could, fearing how the other shinobi would treat him differently if they knew.

He took heat suppressants and told himself that he would only accept a partner if that person fell in love with him before knowing his omega gender. He dreamed of finding a good partner, the normal way, and to have a long and healthy relationship full of love and a bunch of children.

Sadly the years went on, and while he did have a few relationships, none of them became the permanent one he had dreamed about, he couldn't find the romantic partner he had wished for.

As he was closing in on middle age, a high age in the eyes of shinobi, he began to realize that if he waited much longer, he may not be able to have a family at all, and just like that, it was like he had come to a cross-road in life.

This in combination of him over hearing some males speaking about an omega brothel outside of Konoha gave him an idea. It was a crazy idea, but it appealed to him.

He could go there when he had his heat, and let an alpha breed with him, but without taking the birth control pills. If he did that, he'd almost be certain to get pregnant, and while he would miss out on getting the romantic partner he wished for, he would at least get to have a child before he grew too old for it, and having been in contact with children for every day for many years now, his wish to have a child of his own was getting desperate.

His instinct as an omega was to get pregnant, his body, heart and mind all yearned for it.

He waited until the last heat of the summer, when omegas are rumored to be extra fertile, since he didn't want to have to do something like this more than once in order to get a baby, and then he went to the rumored brothel outside of Konoha. He had talked to the owner before hand, and the man seemed to understand omegas well, so well that he didn't mind letting Iruka use his service to get pregnant – as long as he paid the same amount as the alphas did to enter.

Iruka had been shocked by this, but he knew, as did the owner, that his need was strong enough to accept that offer, and he paid up. He had never been so nervous about something in his whole life, but he was also excited for it. He would finally have a child of his own, all he had to do was let an alpha breed with him during his heat.

His heart had hammered loudly in his chest when he had entered the dark rooms naked except a sturdy leather collar around the neck. He knew what would happen if an alpha bit him during their rut, they would be tied together for the rest of their life as mates, so in a way he felt very grateful for the owner that had let him use one of the collars, since he didn't own one of his own.

The smell of other omegas in heat inside the dark room was a strange experience, but it also made his own that much stronger, he was stiff and nervous, expecting strange alphas to throw themselves at him from every direction, but as he stood there he realized that there must already be an even number of alphas and omegas inside this unit, because everyone he could sense seemed already to be rutting with a partner.

He rubbed a hand over his face, and went into one of the dark rooms to the side. There didn't seem to be anyone else in there, so he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. This was his first time really allowing himself to feel his heat, to live it out completely without any type of suppressants, and it felt weird. He was leaking slick from his ass, his body was shivering and tingeing as his skin was releasing pheromones to try and call an alpha to him. It felt a bit like he was having a fever, and his mind was a bit foggy, his body a bit slow and he was constantly a little out of breath.

In his mind it was like he had a really bad craving for something that he couldn't really figure out what it was, but his need for it was increasing for the minute, and it didn't take long before he was stroking his cock while listing to the other people mating, one hand slipping behind to his hole, letting his fingers slide up and down the cleft, imagining what would soon happen.

While this stimuli did get him very excited, no matter how he did it, it wasn't enough. He was getting really frustrated with all these strange emotions when he noticed that the door to the dark room unit was opened, if the light coming into this smaller room for a few seconds were anything to judge by. He froze, and focused his senses. He could hear someone moving around outside, but he wasn't sure if he should go there, wait here, or what he should do, so he just didn't move. A few minutes after a person was standing in the door, just a few meters away from him, and his mind went crazy. This man was an alpha, there was no doubt about it, and he was flooding his surrounding with his alpha pheromones, almost enough to make Iruka moan.

Iruka reached out, and was able to find a strong wrist in the almost completely dark room. He could feel the alpha focus on him, and he froze, uncertain what he should do now. Turns out he didn't have to do a thing, in a swift movement the alpha had thrown him up against the wall behind him, and claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss. His mind went haywire. His senses exploded from the taste of this alpha. His body shook, his ass twitched, and he let out a moan. Feeling the strong body of this alpha male thrusting itself against him, handling him like a doll, and then lifting him up like he was nothing, it all turned him on so bad. When he felt the hard cock of this alpha male rub against his entrance and his cleft, his desperation was peaking.

"Please..." He did and didn't know what he was begging for, he just needed something, and he needed it now. When his prayer was answered and the hard cock entered him, his breath caught in the back of his throat, and when that cock started moving, he could not hold back his moans. Fireworks were going off inside of him, knowing that this was a strong healthy alpha who were mating with him, that he was finally after all these years, going to get to feel what all the other omegas had been obsessing about. Every time the alpha thrust inside of Iruka, it felt like Iruka had an orgasm. With every single thrust it felt like a thousand fireworks blasted off, it was so intense, he had never felt such pleasure before.

"Ah, ah, ahh, oh god, oh gooood..." His moans poured out from his mouth in a steady stream, and he gasped when he felt the alpha start licking his neck, every nerve in his skin there seemed to be set on fire. When the alpha started to bite and pull on his collar he groaned, it was a possessive move from the alpha and he let out a deep growl while doing it. It was displaying that he would have liked to bite Iruka, to mark him as his own, and it brought out a primal pleasure from deep inside on the brunette, playing on his deep fantasies about a romantic partner.

He could dimly register the increasing excitement of the alpha soon after that, he noticed how the thrusts became harder and more desperate. His body craved what the man had to give, his legs held the alpha against his body, not letting the other male pull out completely, and his hands were holding onto a pair of broad and strong shoulders. He was urging the male to thrust deep and hard, rolling his hips on instinct with the trust from the other male.

Iruka wasn't mentally prepared for the knot though, although he knew that alphas had them, he also knew that not all alphas would use it, most of them not even in heat. First he thought the alpha was just pleasuring himself with the growing knot, but then when it was almost too large to push into Iruka, the male had thrust forward hard, pushing it in, and kept pushing, letting it swell and lock inside of Iruka. The increased pressure, and knowing that this meant that this male would almost certainly be the one to father his child, it made Iruka come hard, his whole body convulsing and spasming, his cock spraying out a large load of cum between him and the alpha, coating them both with it. And then, barely back to his senses after his hard orgasm, the alpha started to come inside of him. He gasped, his insides tingled and he could feel himself being stretched from both the knot and the huge load that was being pumped into him. With this much, his pregnancy was almost completely guaranteed, and Iruka shivered and held onto the alpha that was breeding him. The alpha sat down, with Iruka on his lap, still knotted together, both of them panting hard.

"I have to say...that was really intense." When he heard that voice, and actually recognized it, he froze. No, that couldn't be it. But he knew, he was certain. His mind was panicking wildly inside of his head, but he couldn't help but to try and confirm it.

"...Kakashi-san?" When he felt the alpha under him tense up at that name, he knew for sure that he hadn't been mistaken. He could still feel the man coming inside of him, filling him up with more and more cum, steadily increasing Iruka's chances of getting pregnant.

"...Iruka sensei?"

He swallowed hard. He had planned to return to the village, and have his pregnancy but not tell anyone where or how he got pregnant, the alpha who planted their seeds in him would never know the mating had borne fruit, but now the very person he was going to use for that purpose is one of the few he would not be able to keep the truth hidden from. In the middle of his panic though, Iruka had to confess to himself in a small voice that he was thrilled that right now inside of him a child sired by the famous Hatake Kakashi was being made.

* * *

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own, I do not profit.**

* * *

The silence seemed to drag on forever, even if it was just for a few minutes. After realizing who they were locked together with, Kakashi and Iruka sat still in each others arms. It was too dark for them to see each others faces, but it only highlighted their other senses.

Kakashi had his arms around Iruka's back, and Iruka had his arms over Kakashi's shoulders. He could feel Kakashi's breath on his collar bone, and feel the man's racing pulse everywhere they touched.

Iruka's skin felt hot, his insides felt like molten lava.

"Iruka-sensei..." Hearing that voice again, that low, raspy voice, made Iruka suck in a short breath through his teeth.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-san?" The grip around his waist tightened, and Kakashi leaned his head against Iruka's shoulder. Iruka could feel that the other man was breathing hard, and it made his own heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry to say this, Iruka-sensei...but...I don't think I can hold back much more than this." As those words were spoken the man had started to roll his hips slowly, the knot inside of Iruka tugging on the brunettes insides, making his gasp.

"Even if we know each other, you're still an omega in heat and I'm still...an alpha..." He paused to lick the skin which he now knew was a golden hue, his hands pulling the other man's hips down in circles over his cock to give some kind of stimulation while they were locked together.

Iruka had closed his eyes, his head leaned back. He could feel his heart speeding up again, even though they had just come down from their height by coming.

"Iruka-sensei...I'm going to breed you. Over and over and over again." The hot breath against his ear gave Iruka a whole body shiver of pleasure. Kakashi licked just behind his ear, and then sucked on his ear lobe.

In his mind Iruka recalled that alphas in heat could come several times with much shorter interval than they would normally do, and he groaned as Kakashi's movements started speeding up again. Iruka could feel his mind go foggy once more, and he was not even surprised to feel himself start to match the other man's movement, riding himself on the cock and swollen knot inside of him, instincts guiding him on what to do.

The desperate need, the craving that had been sated just a few moment ago came crawling back from the back of his mind, urging him on, driving his movements. He couldn't contain his moans, the large cock inside of him was rubbing against his prostate with every movement, and he felt so full, and yet... _and yet_...he needed _more_.

When his own movements were as fast and hard as the ones Kakashi was making, he could hear the other man take a deep breath before exhaling it.

"Fuck, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi pushed forward, forcing Iruka down on his back on the floor, before bending over the man, pulling the brunettes hips up, curving them forward. In the back of Kakashi's mind he noticed the mewl and how the hands on his shoulders tightened in surprise, but if the legs around his hips pulling him downwards was any clue, then he guessed he hadn't made a wrong move.

He started thrusting as hard as he could, the tight and hot insides of the man under him contracting and pulsing, almost as if the omega body was trying to suck him in completely.

He had been shocked at first of course, finding out that he knew this omega, that it was one of the people that he could consider close friends. But they were both still in heat, and now that they had started to sate that need, there wasn't much turning back.

If anything it felt even more exciting to rub his cock down into the man under him now that he knew who it was, when he could call out a name, and hear the most erotic voice imaginable call his out in return. His face found its way down to Iruka's neck again, the smell was getting more intense, and Kakashi couldn't get enough of it. He was fairly sure that Iruka had just gone into heat, which would mean that the brunette would be in heat for another three to five days at the very least. He moaned loudly at the thought of mating, breeding and exploring the body of this delicious omega for a minimum of three days, possibly more. His dick pulsed hard, and he could start to feel the tingle along his back, he could feel his toes start to curl back up again, his breathing hitched and his thrusts was growing more erratic.

"Oh fuck, fuck, I'm so close..." Iruka held his breath as he was pounded into the floor by the man above him, a part of him worried that his belly would overflow with any more cum inside of it, and then realizing that one more breeding would further increase the already very high chance of pregnancy, and realizing that Kakashi still didn't know that, he found himself conflicted on what to do.

Was it even possible to stop an alpha in heat from coming inside of him, in particularly when they were already locked together? He knew that it would be asking for a miracle, even from a great jounin as Kakashi, and in his heart he also knew that he didn't want the man to stop. This was instinct, this was mating.

Letting go of the need for control and accepting his heat for what it was, and accepting the situation for what it was triggered another orgasm for Iruka, and he could feel Kakashi freeze above him when strong legs pulled the silver haired nin down hard as he came. Light flashed before Iruka's eyes, and for a moment he felt light headed and out of it as he was coming down from the second orgasm in less than fifteen minutes. Laying sprayed out on the floor, he could feel Kakashi putting his head down on his chest, the hard breath of the man brushing over his skin.

Iruka's hands found themselves playing with strands of surprisingly soft silver hair. He closed his eyes again and focused on the feeling of the cock inside of him that was once again filling him up with cum, steadily increasing the pressure inside. He could feel shivers going through Kakashi's body as the man's body pumped the white liquid into Iruka. They remained silent for a few more moments, just trying to pull themselves together again, but there was an elephant in the room and Iruka knew he needed to bring it up sooner or later.

"Kakashi-san..." He paused, unsure on how to continue. "The thing is...I don't work here, I'm just..." he paused again and swallowed hard, the words were difficult to find.

"I came here because I wanted an alpha to...breed with me...during my heat." With his hands on the other man's head, he could feel the silver haired jounin tilting his head slightly, his attention completely on Iruka and what he was saying. Iruka threw a quick prayer to the heavens that the jounin wouldn't become enraged by the last thing he needed to say.

"I wanted an alpha to breed with me because I...I want a child, I wanted to get pregnant. I'm not on the pill...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into it, I didn't do it to try to trick you and...I understand if you're upset."

Silence decended over them again. He couldn't help but to notice how tense the jounin he was connected with had become, and he was expecting the worst kinds of response to what he had just said. Many alphas would have become angry at being used by an omega.

Kakashi on the other hand didn't respond in any visible way, mostly because his mind was repeating the words he just heard over and over.

He _had_ thought it strange to find the chuunin here of all places, but since they were the middle of the rut and they had gone through another heat wave he hadn't had a chance to think more about it. Now it made sense. The brunette was here to try and get pregnant. Pregnant. A child. _His_ child. _Their_ child. Kakashi was that alpha now, his seed was inside of Iruka, and there was a high chance of a baby being made.

His instincts as an alpha hit him full force. Three days, the chuunin would be in heat for three more days at least. He wouldn't let anyone else breed with the brunette during that time, he decided. This omega was his. This child would be his, he'd make sure of it. He shifted slightly, getting up on one hand and reaching forward with the other, cupping the face of the brunette. He could feel and hear the other man hold his breath as he leaned down.

"Mine." Iruka opened his mouth in surprise at hearing that word, and Kakashi used that chance to claim the other man's mouth in yet another kiss. Iruka was passive at first, but within a few seconds he started to respond to the kiss, their tongues battling and stroking each other. Kakashi let his hand roam over the others body, stroking over the lithe muscles, feeling the man under him, the body of the omega he was going to fill up in all sorts of ways.

"You're not angry?" Iruka gasped out when they broke the kiss. Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"No, I'm not. I know you'd make a good mother. I'm excited about you being in heat and able to get pregnant. I want to fill you up with my child, and I don't want anyone else to touch you." His hand found Iruka's cock and started stroking it, making Iruka arch up slightly from the floor.

"I want you, Iruka-sensei."

For several hours they kept up a steady pace of sex. They would talk softly to each other after coming, since that was the few moments when their minds were not blinded by the heat, and after that they would start to stroke, kiss and get each other excited again, completing heat cycle after heat cycle. After a handful hours or so, Kakashi could feel that his knot was going to give in, and he suggested to Iruka that they'd move to the connected shower rooms to the side before it released.

Iruka, realizing what was about to happen, and understanding what a mess they were about to make, readily agreed to such a suggestion. While still knotted together, Kakashi carried Iruka into the bathroom. Being carried while knotted together excited and embarrassed Iruka, he hid his face in the crock of Kakashi's neck until they arrived. Once in the shower, they sat together under the warm spray, stroking each other, holding each other, and enjoying the calm and mental clarity between the heat cycles. Iruka couldn't help but to think that it was slightly romantic.

When they had entered the room, which had the lights on, Iruka hadn't first realized the obvious – that Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask. You think after making out and having sex for hours that he'd have realized that the mask wasn't there, but since they had been in a dark room and occupied with the heat, he had neglected that thought. When his eyes had adjusted to the light and he realized he was face to face with a mask-less Kakashi he had blushed so hard he was sure he must have resembled a tomato.

Even now, sitting together under the warm spray of water, still in the mans arms, he found it hard to look the other in the face without blushing.

Kakashi was handsome. His skin looked smooth, and since he wore the mask all the time the skin was almost as pale as the moon. Iruka thought it was very beautiful.

Meanwhile Kakashi had similar thoughts running through his head. He found himself greatly enjoying the sight of Iruka with his hair down, in particularly when it was wet in the shower, he thought it did something amazing when framing the mans face and eyes. The sight of water running over that bronze colored skin made Kakashi want to start another heat cycle right away. He wanted to lick it, stroke it, bite it, mark it with his smell and his pheromones, so that all other alphas knew that this was his omega.

The shy, and yet somehow lewd Iruka-sensei in his arms, during the talks he had with Iruka between the cycles he knew the man hadn't been sexually active with any alpha during his heat before, that this was his first and so far only time. That meant that Kakashi was the only one who had seen this side of Iruka. The blushing, but somehow greedy Iruka, who would gasp and mewl in surprise during sex, only to ride your cock like his life depended on it minutes later.

Kakashi had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself, so he wouldn't get too excited again now that they had a chance to get his knot loose. He could probably get it out right now if he pulled, but he didn't want to hurt Iruka, so he choose to wait for it to reduce just a little bit more. His hands, once again, found themselves stroking the hips, sides and back of the man in his arms. He could feel Iruka relaxing under his ministrations, and his instincts as an alpha purred in delight. He settled down against Iruka, simply holding the man under the warm shower stream, and Iruka placed his chin on top of Kakashi's head, his hands stroking through the silver hair, a habit of the brunette that Kakashi had grown to love over the course of a few hours.

They both relaxed, and after a few more minutes, Kakashi could feel his cock starting to slide out. He breathed a sigh of relief. Even if it had felt like heaven to be tied to Iruka, after a few hours his cock had become a little sore. Right after his cock came out, a gush of cum followed, making both Iruka and Kakashi tense for a moment. Iruka leaned back and looked down with a slightly horror struck look on his face at the massive amount of cum that flowed from his body and down over Kakashi's lap. Right when his eyes came back up to look at Kakashi, the cum made a gurgling noise, almost like a deep fart when coming out, and the tension broke with it.

They started giggling like young teens at first, watching in horrified delight at the white stream under them, laughing at the weird ass noises, talking about how sore they were, and just like that, any tension or awkwardness had gone away. They washed up properly, and then decided that it was best to continue this heat somewhere else, somewhere more private.

Kakashi was neither ashamed or proud to admit that he'd probably get aggressive if another alpha tried to touch Iruka at this point, so before their heat returned they got dressed and left the building. As they exited the building, Kakashi had his arm around Iruka in a protective manner, looking around for any possible alphas that might try and take the brunette away from him. Iruka knew it might be the heat coming back, but he felt warm all over at the idea of a possessive and protective Kakashi.

It was now early morning, and the sun was just coming up over the tree tops. They walked slowly at first, taking their time, both of them a little sore and aching after their first heat period, but as the heat started to return to Iruka's body, and thus also for Kakashi, they sped up, and made it back to Konoha just in time to throw themselves into Kakashi's house, tearing their clothes off, and with their mouths locked in another deep kiss, Kakashi entered Iruka again, his cock already drooling pre-cum at the smell of the eager omega under him. Looking down and the man beneath him, the brown hair spread out like a halo, the blush on the cheeks and the lips plump and swollen from kissing, Kakashi blessed whatever higher power or coincidence that had made him enter that brothel this particular day. Feeling his instincts rising fast he groaned hard when he started moving inside of the brunette, his mouth finding it's way down to a slender neck, which now wasn't covered by the collar any longer. He licked the skin, hearing Iruka gasp. His thrusts became harder, faster, deeper, and Iruka was pulling on his hair hard.

"Iruka, fuck, I want to bite you, I want to make you mine." Iruka nearly came right there and then. An alpha biting the neck of an omega in heat was the same as a biological marriage, it was a bond that couldn't be undone once it had been made. Iruka wouldn't find himself bothered by any other alphas ever again, his smell would be bound to Kakashi, and part of Kakashi's smell would become his own, warding off any other alphas.

"Kakashi, please, yes, I want it, please..."

The silver haired jounin shivered at the permission that was so freely given, the permission to bind them together. His lips carefully kissed that slender neck, his hips slapping together hard and fast with the brunette's now, and he could feel his knot swelling again. As the knot locked down with Iruka, making them both groan, Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer. As his cock started to fill Iruka up once more with his cum, he bit down on Iruka's neck hard, drawing blood.

Iruka screamed and came hard, his whole body going tense and his insides twitching and constricting around Kakashi's cock. He too bit down on Kakashi's neck, even if it wouldn't affect the bond that was being made between them, he felt like he should. Kakashi's alpha instincts were thrilled by it, that this omega wanted him this much, this strongly.

This omega wanted him to father his children. To protect their family. To bind them together.

For a few moments when the bond was made, it felt like his heart stopped. It felt like the whole world came to a grinding halt, and a few seconds felt like an eternity. Then, like it had always been there, was the bond between them. He could feel Iruka through the bond, not his thoughts, but his emotional state for sure, and if anything his smell that had already been mindblowingly amazing became even more intense for Kakashi.

After that, for the next few days, his mind was a bit of a blur. He remembered them eating at some point, washing themselves, but mostly, for almost four days straight, they spent their time in the bed. They even slept with Kakashi's cock knotted inside of Iruka, their arms wrapped around each other.

In his mind, and in his heart, for the first time in his life, Kakashi felt a rare type of peace.

The morning when their heat had ended, he laid on his side in the bed and watched the sun stream down on the face of his sleeping mate. _Mate_. He had a _mate_. His omega, who almost certainly was pregnant by now. He was going to have a family of his own. In a way he thought that he should be panicking about how fast things had moved forward for them, but at the same time, he couldn't find a single good reason in this world to feel stressed about anything.

Watching his mate sleep so peacefully, his body finally relaxing properly now that the heat had ended, brought a great happiness to Kakashi.

Iruka woke up from a strange feeling. It was like being warm in the sun, but even though he could feel the sun on his face, the warm feeling came from deep inside his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, and noticed after a few seconds that Kakashi was already awake. He knew when he looked at the other man that the warm feeling he had felt had come from his mate, from their bond. His mate, _his mate_ , was happy. Iruka had a _mate_. And not just any mate, his mate was the great Hatake Kakashi.

He smiled at his new mate, and they shared a brief kiss. It looked like he had found his romantic partner after all, in the most unlikely of places, in the most unlikely turn off events. Kakashi's hand was stroking Iruka's belly slowly, and Iruka blushed again. It looked like they had quite a few adventures in front of them.

* * *

 **The end, tbc? I am not sure xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to write this before/around christmas, but it got delayed. Anyhow, here it is.**

* * *

"What do you mean ' _not pregnant_ '?"

Kakashi and Iruka stared at the blonde hokage in disbelief as Iruka stuttered out the question while looking at their leader, standing there with their test results in her hands.

It had been one month since they had bonded during Iruka's heat, and they had finally gone to see the hokage to confirm that Iruka was pregnant. Considering the fact that they had mated for several days straight during Iruka's most fertile time of the year, the thought that he wouldn't be with child hadn't really crossed their minds at all.

"Like I said, the test came back negative, as it should have."

Both men stared at her like she had grown another head, which made her roll her eyes before leaning back against her desk, looking over the two men in front of her.

One of them a very skilled teacher, and the other one of the most deadly and advanced shinobi in the entire village, and yet it seemed like they hadn't caught on what she could have told them as soon as Iruka's heat had ended if they had come to see her right away.

"Iruka, I am correct to assume that you have used your suppressant medicines since before your first heat, and that this was your first time letting yourself have a heat period?" Iruka just nodded and looked confused. Tsunade smiled gently.

"An omega rarely ovulates during their first heat, biologically they have the first heat in order to attract an alpha to bite their neck and bond with them. It is somewhat stronger than a normal heat, and it's pretty common for an omega to get bit during their first heat compared to later heat periods in their life."

Kakashi and Iruka still looked a bit confused, but nodded their heads slowly, taking in this information. Now that she had said it, Iruka did remember this information from biology classes, but it hadn't crossed his mind due to his age. For him to have his first real heat when he was nearly middle age, somehow it was embarrassing.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much though. Now that you two are bonded, your heat will only affect your mate, Kakashi here, so you can stop using the suppressants completely. You will probably conceive within the next two or three heat periods if everything is in order, so say within a year or so. Your heats may come a bit irregular at first, since you've always been on suppressants, but it should settle down in due time. For now I will prescribe some pre-natal supplements for you, and have you checked two weeks to a month after each heat, ok? Come see me if any of you have any questions or such."

They nodded again in silence, and after writing out their prescription they were swiftly ushered out of her office, hearing her mumble about having more patients to see and no time for clueless shinobi. Hearing the door closing behind them, and standing there with the prescription and various informational booklets about heat periods, pregnancy and childcare, the two men glanced at each other, blinking a few times.

During the month since Kakashi had bitten Iruka's neck and bonded with the brunette, he had felt protective over his new mate. He had thought for sure that he felt like that because of Iruka's assumed pregnancy, but now that they knew the brunette was currently not pregnant, he could only imagine how protective and possessive he would feel once the brunette went into his second heat.

They had already agreed to have Iruka move in with Kakashi in his house, since it would be more suited for child rearing than Iruka's apartment, and they had gotten to know each other pretty well during the last month. One of the rooms in the house, one next to the master bedroom, that had been used as a storage unit until now, had been chosen to become the nursery. They had installed a door between the bedroom and nursery to make it easier to get to, and were currently in the process of choosing wall papers and color theme.

"Well, we have more time to finish the nursery now, at least..." Kakashi mumbled, mostly to himself, and noticed that Iruka nodded with a blush.

On their way back home they decided to go and try to find some lunch, and as they came around the corner of the resturant main street of the village, they could hear a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey Kakashi, my eternal rival! Iruka-sensei, you too!" Kakashi groaned as a muscular arm came up around his neck, his green dressed rival, Gai, hanging over his right shoulder.

It only took Gai a few moments to notice the booklets in Iruka's hand, and his eyes widened as he caught a wiff of the brunettes smell, clearly picking up the familiar smell of his silver haired rival in there.

"Ooooohhhh..."

Kakashi groaned again, and pushed his friend off his shoulder. He walked up to his mate with a lazy poker face look on his face, and promptly wrapped his arm around the now once again blushing brunette, pulling the man close.

After a moment of pure surprise, Gai started clapping his hands enthusiastically. Iruka wanted to sink through the earth.

Since their bonding, they hadn't really done much public announcements about their relationship. They both still went to work and took their missions as shinobi, and met up later in the day. Since they had been working a lot on moving Iruka into the house and also been working on the nursery, they hadn't been out and about much. When they had been out they had been to restaurants or shopping for groceries etc, so most people probably hadn't picked up any special signals that they were bonded, and only those who knew Kakashi's smell well would know it was his smell that was mixed into Iruka's. Normal betas naturally wouldn't have a clue, only alphas, some omegas, and of course those who were shinobi would know that Iruka's smell was mixed.

Naturally now that Gai knew, it only took a few hours for pretty much any shinobi and every civilian in the village to hear the news. First he told all their friends who joined them for lunch, and he even insisted on paying their food as a bonding gift, and after that he had gone around the village telling everyone he recognized that his eternal rival had found a strong and healthy mate to bear him children. The news of the copy cat ninja having found a mate spread like a wildfire through the village. Before sunset there was hardly anyone who hadn't heard the news.

All afternoon and into the late evening, shinobi and villagers that had heard the news came over to Kakashi's house to give small gifts and congratulate him and his new mate, many being surprised to see that it was Iruka. Not many people in the village had known that Iruka was an omega, and the brunette found it a bit overwhelming to greet and talk to all the people coming over. Sake was being served, and it didn't take long before it had turned into something of a shinobi house party.

Iruka found himself sitting with some of the female shinobi and a few male and female omegas, talking about mates and children. This was the first time he had talked openly with others about his sub-gender like this, and while he found in embarrassing, he also found it to be very pleasant. Now that he was bonded he was glad to notice that the presence of so many alphas didn't intimidate him any more, as it would have in the past, this was also a nice change.

Kakashi was standing across the room with several male alpha shinobi, who all congratulated him on finding a nice omega to settle down with, patting him on the back and pulling jokes about how hard it was on them to be without mates. Every now and then Kakashi would glance over, and catch the eye of his partner, who would then give a shy smile.

His shy, polite, and proper little Iruka. If only these people knew the needy and perverted look he would put on when he rode Kakashi, begging him to thrust deep and pump his seed into the brunette.

Smiling under his mask he was secretly very pleased that he was the only one that would ever see that side of his mate.

The party kept up into the night, and it was well after two that Iruka and Kakashi exhausted fell down into their bed with a deep sigh. They looked at each other and paused, then smiled tiredly at each other.

"Well, that was interesting." Kakashi thought to himself that in one evening there had been more people in his house than during his entire time growing up.

Iruka rolled on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes with a tired smile.

"We have to unpack all the gifts tomorrow. Just so you know the fridge is packed, we have to make bentos tomorrow so we can use it all." Kakashi grunted in approval. He really hadn't expected this many people to come to congratulate him and his mate, and he had been really confused when people started to give them gifts as well.

He sat up and stretched. He smelled heavily of other alphas, and he didn't like it very much, so he decided that a quick shower before bed would be best. He removed his vest, his shirt, and his mask, and then he froze mid movement as he had finished removing his pants. He stood still for a split second, before climbing back onto the bed, shoving his face down next to Iruka's neck, taking a deep inhale. Iruka laughed and tried to push him away.

"What are you doing? Haha, that tickles!"

Kakashi pulled back enough to look Iruka in the eyes. It was then Iruka noticed how dazed the silver haired man looked like.

"Kakashi? Are you ok?" Iruka reached up and stroked Kakashi's cheek, not breaking eye contact.

"You're in heat, Iruka. It's still a bit faint, but you're definitively in heat."

Iruka could smell Kakashi's rut starting, the strong alpha scent coming down over him like warm summer breeze, and his eyes widened as he inhaled it. He had thought the room was a bit warm, or that it felt like it was because of the sake he had drunk at the party, but Kakashi was right, his heat was starting, he could feel it.

Kakashi licked his lips slowly before swiftly claiming Iruka's mouth with his own, and Iruka's senses exploded. Oh yeah, this was his heat alright.

They clung to each other desperately, and both of them started to pull on each others clothing, trying half desperately to remove all hindering layers of fabric, with Iruka's shirt going first.

Kakashi was quick to get his underwear and lastly Iruka's pants of, and proceeded to shove his face into his mate's crotch, pushing his face into the briefs which hid the treasures of his partner.

"Ah, Kakashi..." Looking up and seeing his mate's lustful face watching him almost made Kakashi come on the spot. The smell was different this time compared to the last, and in the back of his mind he could hear Tsunade explaining that this was a different kind of heat. This smell was deeper, milkier, richer, but not really making Kakashi go into a crazed state just yet, but somehow it was more arousing than it had been the last time.

As he removed the underwear of his omega, and the smell hit him in full, he knew for sure.

This was the smell of an omega that was about to ovulate.

His mate was ready to receive his seed, to be filled with his offspring, to be mated, fucked and filled.

He sat up, pulling Iruka against his own body, his fingers dipping down to a moist cleft, stroking Iruka's hole. The smell that had been so faint just a few minutes ago was getting stronger by the second, and Kakashi was already painfully hard, rubbing against his omega. He let his fingers thrust in, and Iruka moaned deeply, and as Kakashi started to fuck Iruka with his fingers, the brunette moved his hips wantonly.

"Kakashi, please..." A shiver went down his back, and his cocked jerked, hearing the lustful voice call out to him.

"What Iruka? Tell me, what do you want?" He felt more in control of himself this time, not as desperate as the last time.

"Kakashi, please, please..." Iruka threw an arm over his eyes again, but he didn't stop moving his hips, nor did his cock stop twitching as Kakashi's fingers brushed deep into him.

"Say it, Iruka, say it out loud." Kakashi was panting now, while he felt more in control than the last time, he couldn't wait to be inside his mate.

"Please...come inside, please...fill me with your...semen, please, Kakashi..." Iruka covered his face with both his hands, the embarrassment of the words getting to him, but the need to have his mate was stronger.

Kakashi let his head roll back slightly, feeling pre-cum already flowing down his cock from the excitement.

"As you wish, my love."

He rubbed his cock along the cleft briefly, covering it with slick, and then thrust in slowly. His body was covered in sweat, and he could feel his breath speed up as the heat engulfed his cock.

Settling in deep inside his mate, he leaned back, and looked down on Iruka while taking a hold of the brunettes legs, spreading them and pushing them forwards slightly so that he could get a better angle as he started to thrust in and out.

It didn't take long before he was thrusting madly into his omega, his knot already swelling.

"Iruka, I'm close, so close..." He could feel Iruka wrap his legs around his waist, pulling him down deep. He leaned forward, plunging in as deep as he could, which also allowed him to lean down and smell Iruka's neck.

"Fuck, you smell so good, you smell so good. I'm so close, I'm going to fill you with my cum, with my child. Iruka, I'm going to get you pregnant."

Iruka who had been moaning and biting his own hand this whole time tensed and came at Kakashi's words, his insides clutching Kakashi's cock tightly as Iruka came.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Kakashi thrust down hard, and started to grind his knot deep into Iruka, feeling it swelling fast. Within seconds he was tied to his mate, and it was the last thing he needed. He could feel the orgasm start, and the pleasure was so strong that he saw white flashing before his eyes. Over and over it felt like his orgasm was starting again, and his cock pumped his cum deep into his mate, over and over it felt like he would faint, like he couldn't breathe.

Iruka couldn't focus, couldn't think, couldn't do more than moan. From the moment Kakashi had started to touch his body, his senses had gone into overdrive. He thought it couldn't get any more overwhelming than it was, not until Kakashi had entered him with his cock. His instincts went haywire, every movement was nothing but pleasure. And finally, in the end, when Kakashi had knotted him and started to cum inside of him, he threw his head back and screamed loudly. Every muscle in his body was spasming, his insides were on fire, and all he could think about, all he could focus on at all, was Kakashi filling him with cum.

When they both started to come down from the high, they laid in a sweaty, messy heap, panting loudly. It took several minutes before Kakashi could lean back on one of his arms, looking down on Iruka. Inside his head, Iruka tried to remind himself that it could take a year or so before he conceived a child, but at the same time, right then, inside of him he could feel a small cramp, like a needle prick and a weird cramp like pull on the left side of his lower abdomen. He paused and tried to figure out what he was feeling, but within seconds Kakashi's eyes became zombie like, and he once again started to thrust into his mate, rubbing his cock back and forth inside.

Iruka yelped, and tried to push Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi, wait, just..." He gasped as Kakashi licked his neck and Iruka groaned when their mating mark tingled with pleasure.

"You smell so good Iruka, god, so good, so good..." Kakashi's hands were gripping Iruka's hips hard, rolling his body into the brunette.

There was very little doubt in Iruka's mind any more, he was certain that he had just experienced his first ever ovulation, and Kakashi's instincts were hellbent on making sure that he got pregnant from it. He rolled his hips to meet with Kakashi's, and moaned loudly. This man in his arms were going to fill him and make him pregnant.

His mind went blank as he came a second time, much harder than the first, causing him to black out.

Kakashi dully noted that Iruka passed out, but he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting. The smell had changed, it was so intense now he couldn't think of anything but to fill Iruka with as much cum as possible, his instincts as an alpha taking over and demanding him to respond to the heat in full.

When Iruka came to Kakashi had already cum one more time, and was still thrusting and rolling his hips into the brunette. They kissed a deep kiss, and surrendered completely to their heat wave, letting instinct take over completely.

* * *

 **Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, amazing, a new chapter!**

* * *

It had been late in the evening when Yamato had returned to the village after an ANBU mission with a few other nin. He had barely gotten into the ANBU headquarters when he saw people standing around with drinks in hand, laughing and joking. He had no idea what they were celebrating, but he could go for a drink. The mission had been a rough one.

"Hey, Yamato!" He had to stop himself from sighing loudly as Genma approached him. While he had nothing but respect for the other man, sometimes his high energy was more than Yamato could handle, in particularly when he was tired.

"Have you heard the great news about your precious Kakashi-senpai, hmm?" Blinking in confusion at the man now hugging his waist a bit too familiar, he wasn't sure what the man was talking about.

"What news?" The smirk on the honey haired man made him lean his head to the side in curiosity.

Genma leaned in and put his mouth right by Yamato's ear, once again being a bit too close for Yamato's liking.

"Our man Kakashi has bonded with an omega. Rumor has it they have a child on the way too."

Yamato almost felt ice going down his spine, and yet in his mind he was still happy for his friend and teacher.

Naturally, since Kakashi was an alpha, he had always known the man would find some nice lady to settle down with eventually, and as a prodigy it was a given he would have kids one day. He had just hoped it would be later on. That their time as teacher and follower would continue one way or the other as it had all these years, even since before he had known about their sub-genders.

His sub-gender...he had been born an omega, but during Orochimaru's experiments the man had injected him with gene altering substances. One part of it was to make him a wood technique user, but since wood techniques could only be used by alphas, he had even gone so far as to change Yamato's genetic structure for his sub-gender.

During his medical exams in his teen years many years later Yamato had gotten the test result "unknown" back. Basically he was both alpha and omega, in some un-natural state between the two spectrum. Being born an omega could be difficult enough, but to be the only known altered omega, that was hard.

During his teen years he had waited for his omega heat, even hoping that he and Kakashi would be able to bond when he got it, but the years went by without it showing up, and before he knew it they were already adult. It had taken many years before he had come to accept that his heat wouldn't come, that his body was just too fucked up to function that way. Even though he was in part alpha he didn't respond to omega's in heat either, so his chance of bonding with an omega was low as well.

Naturally he could still find a nice beta to settle down with, and in a way he should be grateful not to be enslaved by the heat cycles like omegas and alphas...and yet he felt strangely jealous.

"Hey, did you get a stroke or something?" He blinked and focused on the man next to him, snapping out of his deep thoughts.

"Sorry, it was just a bit shocking to hear the news...well not shocking, but it's a bit much to take in, I guess." He mumbled and focused on the floor in front of them.

This feeling...was it really jealousy? Yes, it probably was. The question was if he was jealous for the omega that had bonded with Kakashi, or if he was jealous for Kakashi having bonded with an omega, or maybe just jealous that his friend was moving on in life without him being part of it.

Genma patted him on the back and mumbled something about him being a 'poor soul' and proceeded to shove a drink into his hands.

He stared at the green liquid in the cup in suspicion, but then almost on impulse chugged the whole thing, nearly choking on it.

"Whoa. You need to be careful with that stuff, it's ANBU home-brew. You don't chug ANBU home-brew, not if you want to live tomorrow, 'yah know."

Yamato snorted. Now the man tells him. Already feeling the fog starting to take hold as the chakra infused drink slammed into his system, he shoved the cup back at Genma.

"I need another one."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Genma just grinned. The rest of the night was somewhat blurry for the wood using ninja. He did remember way too many drinks ending up in his hands, and the cup he held being empty way too many times. He also did remember that someone was saying that people had been visiting Kakashi and bringing him gifts all evening. In his fogged mind something made sense about that.

"Yeah we should...you know, we should totally do that."

Various voices of agreement was heard, and then maybe the worse idea in the history of bad ideas made by drunk ANBU was made. Drunk off their asses or not, they were going to visit Kakashi and congratulate him on his new mate.

They had arrived at the house just after two in the middle of the night, not that they were sober enough to understand what time it was, or that the time wasn't really right to drop by someone's house. Being ANBU, even drunk of their ass ANBU, Yamato and the three others that had come with him were been able to enter Kakashi's house way to easily. Yamato stood in the middle of the living room, swaying gently with a cup in his hands. On the table in the living room he could see a bunch of gifts, and he remembered that yes, they were here to celebrate Kakashi.

The other three with him, Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo, also looked around in slight confusion.

"Ah, I guess he's gone to bed already."

Now, normally at this point they would have left. If they hadn't been drunk on ANBU home-brew, leaving would have been the obvious thing to do. Now instead all three of them casually walked up the stairs towards the bedroom, Yamato going first since the others had no clue on the layout of this house. Yamato however had been in this house countless times since he was a child, and thinking that Kakashi might be in his bedroom, his feet automatically carried him there with the other three close behind.

He had almost fully opened the door to the bedroom before he realized his mistake in doing so, and once it was open he just stood there, not knowing how to respond. In front of his eyes Kakashi and Iruka was kissing and removing items of clothing. The air was thick with pheromones. Even if the two had bonded, there was no mistaking an alpha in heat. For a few moments his brain struggled with the image of a male under Kakashi, wondering where Kakashi's new mate was at, before he realized that Iruka was the omega who had become the silver haired nin's mate.

He could hear a small thud next to him, and looking over he could see Izumo being flustered and panting, holding a hand over his chest, leaning against the wall.

In the back of his alcohol infused mind Yamato seemed to remember that Izumo was an omega. While a bonded omega wouldn't attract any more alphas by their scent, an alpha could have any number of omegas bonded to them, and the smell of their rut would be very hard to resist for other un-bonded omegas.

Izumo wasn't bonded with any alpha, which meant that... Ah yes, there it was. Kotetsu had the other man shoved against the wall in a matter of seconds, kissing Izumo hard. Yamato's gaze kept wandering between Kakashi and Iruka, who were now completely naked, and Izumo and Kotetsu, who were making out madly a few meters away.

A pair of strong hands sneaked around his body, stroking his chest under his shirt and stroking his swelling cock through his pants. Feeling Genma's breath against his neck, he shivered as the man started licking the side of his neck, just under his ear.

"Kakashi, please, please..." Yamato watched as Iruka was begging while Kakashi was fingering him hard. He could feel his own cock twitch at the sound of Iruka's pleading and needy voice and the wet sound of Kakashi finger fucking the man.

"Say it, Iruka, say it out loud." Kakashi's voice was so husky, Yamato was certain he had never heard it like that before. Behind him he could feel Genma move a little bit, and when his hands returned they were undoing Yamato's pants. This was so wrong. He knew that maybe he should try and stop this, but if he spoke or made any sudden movements then his friend, his hero, his teacher might look up and see him, and he didn't want that either.

"Please...come inside, please...fill me with your...semen, please, Kakashi..."

Yamato sucked air through his teeth when he heard the plea. He could feel Genma stroke him through his underwear and he had to lean against the door frame for balance, arousal and alcohol making it hard for him to keep himself upright otherwise. He could feel Genma's hand stroking between his butt cheeks, and to his amazement he was aroused and wet back there, it was the first time he had ever become aroused like this.

Looking to his side he could see that Izumo and Kotetsu had wasted no time, Kotetsu was already pushing his swollen cock into Izumo, and Izumo holding one of his hands tightly over his own mouth to try and keep himself from making too much noise and giving them away. The smell they were giving off was amazing, it was so strong, and when Genma pushed down Yamato's underwear, he too placed a hand over his mouth and hoped that Kakashi was too distracted by his mate to notice them.

At that moment, Kakashi let his head roll back slightly, looking down greedily on his omega.

"As you wish, my love." And the silver haired nin, Yamato's hero and friend, sunk his cock deep into his needy partner. Genma mimicked the movement, and let his cock slide into Yamato.

As Genma sunk in deeply into Yamato's body, inside the bedroom Kakashi grabbed Iruka's legs and pushed them forward, and when he had adjusted his position and started thrusting, he turned his head to the side, ever so slightly, and made eye contact with Yamato.

For a second, Yamato expected the worst, but then Kakashi smirked at him, and started to thrust madly into his mate.

Behind him, Genma changed their position slightly, placing himself closer to Yamato, getting a deeper angle, making Yamato cling to the door frame for dear life, the thrusts of Genma closely mimicking the ones of the silver haired nin.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the heat, maybe it was all things combined, but Yamato allowed himself to fantasize. He allowed himself to imagine that he was the one being fucked by Kakashi. Biting into his own hand to keep himself from making noise, he let out all pent up fantasies he had dreamt about over the years.

"Iruka, I'm close, so close..." If the panting against his neck and the sweat covering Kotetsu's face was anything to go by, Kakashi wasn't the only one getting close. Genma was thrusting hard now, his cock hitting so many good spots inside of Yamato that he couldn't help but to push back, to try and help the man get even deeper into him.

"Fuck, you smell so good, you smell so good. I'm so close, I'm going to fill you with my cum, with my child. Iruka, I'm going to get you pregnant."

Yamato's eyes rolled back and he could feel himself tensing up. Hearing Kakashi speak those words in that raspy voice sent him over the edge, even if they weren't directed at him, he had waited since his teen years to hear the man speak them. One of Genma's hands came up and helped cover his mouth to dampen the sounds of the moans he no longer could hold back, and just barely could he sense a bite over his shoulder as the man behind him tensed up as well, pushing in deep, forcing his knot securely into Yamato's body as the hard cock started to pump him full with cum.

Yamato panted hard through his nose, his fingernails digging into the wood of the door frame as his body received it's first ever load of cum deep inside.

It took them several minutes to catch their breath, and Genma was lazily licking the side of Yamato's neck, biting his ear gently, and then licked his neck again, his skillful hands now stroking all over Yamato's body once more. When they had calmed down a little more, Genma shifted them, so that they could move over closer to Izumo and Kotetsu. The last thing Yamato saw of Kakashi was the man still thrusting into his mate, completely lost in pleasure, and his own cup of anbu homebrew on the floor by the door, only then realizing he must have dropped it.

Genma got them close enough to Kotetsu and Izumo, both huddled against the wall on the floor, with Kotestsu still balls deep in Izumo, so that he could wrap his arm under both of their arms, and teleport them all away from the hallway of the copy nin.

They landed on a bed, where that bed was located Yamato wasn't sure, but still high on the home brew and the induced heat he didn't really care. He landed on his belly, and Genma, still bond to him by the knot, over his back, pushing the knot in deep. Yamato gasped and felt his body twitch at the feeling. It was his first time having a knot inside of him, in fact, this was the closest he had been to a real omega heat thus far in his life.

Next to him Izumo and Kotetsu started to make out again, laying face to face with each other.

Yamato laid there on the bed watching them, still pretty drunk. He could feel Genma shift so that the man was no longer putting his weight over Yamato, and it instantly became more comfortable.

They all stripped of their tops and gear, helping out where it was hard to reach. However, because Izumo, and partially also Yamato, had gone into heat they were far from done with each other.

While he was convinced that he would have been uncomfortable in this situation during any other circumstance, right now Yamato was deliriously relaxed. He and Izumo started kissing and touching each other, and looking back over his shoulder he could see Kotetsu and Genma making out as well. Seeing two alphas in rut and making out with each other was way beyond hot.

Genma, even though he was still aroused, was soon able to free his knot from Yamato, who shivered as he felt a steady flow of cum flowing out from his body. Kotetsu was able to free himself from his bond to Izumo shortly after, both alphas flopping down tiredly on the bed.

Yamato however, was not tired, not yet. He crawled over Kotetsu, and settled down by Izumo, and laid down next to him.

While the two alphas looked on with a great deal of interest, he started making out with Izumo again, and the man responded to him nicely. He clung to Yamato, and seemed to be pulling Yamato towards his own body, ever so inviting. Yamato felt himself responding, and climbing on top of Izumo, he let himself thrust against the omega under him.

By now Kotetsu was stroking his cock and watching closely, and being watched so intensely somehow spurred Yamato on. He let his cock slide back and forth over Izumo's cleft, feeling the cum flowing out from the omega.

He leaned back slightly, and watched in amazement as his cock became covered in cum. Izumo was biting his lip, and spreading his legs wide, he reached down and grabbed Yamato's cock, and guided it straight for his hole.

Yamato held his breath as the smaller male pulled him in using legs around his waist. He could feel himself sliding into the warm and wet channel. He groaned, and leaning down for a kiss he started to thrust. It felt so good inside, so hot and wet, it was making his head fuzzy all over again.

He could feel someone stroking and licking their way up his back, and a few moments later he could feel someone lining up with his body from behind. He moaned loudly, and seeing that Genma was on the bed on his left, he realized that it was Kotetsu that was starting to push into him, entering his body.

He groaned with excitement and stilled his body so that the other male could settle in deep inside of him.

Being filled by his second alpha that evening, and filling up an omega in heat under him, he couldn't understand why he hadn't done any of this sooner in life. Every part of his broken and altered instincts were being sated at once, and he could feel some kind of greed awaken inside of him.

He wanted more, oh so much more.

Thrusting deeply into Izumo, holding the mans hips down to get even more friction, and feeling Kotetsu starting to really pound away at him from behind, Yamato almost lost his mind to the overwhelming pleasure.

* * *

 **TBC - hope you all liked it.**


End file.
